The effects of the drugs dextroamphetamine sulfate and methylphenidate hydrochloride upon the behavior of Squirrel monkeys (Samimiri sciureus) will be studied. The effects of these drugs will be evaluated as they alter surgically produced hyperkinesis and related behaviors.